narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Genji Ihara
| kanji =伊原源氏 | romanji = Ihara Genji | titles = Isagiyoi (潔い, Pure Man). | image = | birthdate = August 16 | age = 24 | gender = Male | height = 1.6 m | weight = 63 kg | blood type = AB | hometown = Morikobe | homecountry = Kyokkō no Kuni | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Head Ambassador to the Hyūga and Nara Clans | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = Misana Taro | previous partner = | clan = | family = Daito Sarutobi Hiroka Sarutobi | rank = | classification = Head Ambassador | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | statistics = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = Earth Release: Breaking Point | tools = Dragon's Tooth }} Genji Sarutobi (猿飛源氏, Sarutobi Genji) is the highest ranking political official within the Sarutobi Clan. Despite being subservient to the Hyūga Clan, Genji strongly believes himself to be a true candidate for both the title of Hamura (羽簇, Gathering of Feathers) and Emperor because of his unnatural white hair. Born a Sarutobi, Genji later changed his family name to Ihara to try and remove the label of "servant" from his being as much as possible. Still, for the best interest of his clan, he remains obedient in his dealings with their imperial masters. Genji's reputation as an honest and respectful leader have earned him praise among his people, having given him the title of Isagiyoi (潔い, Pure Man). Background As a servant clan, Genji Sarutobi was his title and his purpose was to fill whatever role his masters had for him. He grew up in the household of Daito Sarutobi, a peasant farmer, and his wife Hiroka. Together, they raised him as well as they could. They gave him the best education that they could afford. They dressed him in the best clothing possible. They sacrificed as much as they could in order to ensure his chance for a successful future. Genji, once he reached early adolescence, began to realize how much he was given. He gained new admiration for his parents and soon devoted himself to becoming what they always wanted him to be: an upstanding and righteous man. He did what he could to serve them. Working long hours in the fields, studying until he passed out, and even giving everything he earned to his parents. Still, his parents struggled to make ends meet. Genji saw this and reasoned that because of their position in society, they would never truly rise above their meager status. It was then that Genji, in spite of his pride, sought out to be a vassal of a Hyūga lord. For years, Genji honed his capabilities in not just battle, but in politics and communications. He gained a strong reputation among the Sarutobi and his Hyūga master. Of course, Genji only wanted his parents to live a worry-free life. Therefore, he used his newfound influence to move himself as well as them up the social ladder. Once he matured past his teenage years, Genji became even more disciplined in his craft. He trained other Sarutobi shinobi in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. His influence spread to becoming Head Ninja of the clan responsible for training every shinobi for battle. Outside of shinobi training, he also grew in the political scene. His efforts to push for more equality between the Imperial and Lesser clans earned him praise among his clansmen. Naturally, there were those who were opposed to this proposal of sudden change. A system that has worked since the dawn of shinobi was seen by many as "perfect". As such, especially among those that supervised the Sarutobi's affairs, the Hyūga opposed these notions and worked quickly to stifle Genji's progress. Distraught by the loss of his political momentum, Genji decided to passively display his disobedience. Being from the Sarutobi clan, all members bear the title of "servant" the day they are born. While not in physical bondage, Genji felt as though this were a more subtle form of it. Therefore, he publically renounced his "social slavery" and declared his surname to be Ihara. Some clansmen found it insulting that he would rid himself of his heritage whereas others praised his bravery to break the chains of vassalage and rise above what the Imperial clans desire. Personality A strong sense of purpose and work ethic define Genji. Once set on something, he will very rarely deviate from his goal. His willingness to put everything he has into his work is what makes him who he is. No matter what he is faced with, he knows hard work will be the answer to overcoming it. He learned this trait from his parents and their selflessness in raising him. He dedicates his achievements to them and their sacrifices. In his days of vassalage as a teenager, he learned a greater deal of humility and charity. This helped with his youthful pride in his clan and in himself. However, he remains steadfast in his personal belief that he is an eligible candidate for the imperial throne. No person can ever find fault with Genji. As an honest man in all his dealings, he upholds himself to a high moral standard in order to stand firm under scrutiny. He has been pursuing such a quality since childhood because his dream to lead the clan to a higher position in the Empire. Appearance GenjiIharaMain.jpg|Teenaged Genji GenjiIhara.jpg Synopsis Abilities Fire Release Earth Release Kenjutsu Trivia Quotes Creation and Conception :